


Angel Wolf

by Rachel500



Series: Finding Family [15]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, Child Death, F/M, Grief, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Dom's death, Stringfellow Hawke faces a new challenge when the past comes back to haunt the Airwolf team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc.

The pilot was trying desperately to evade capture as he weaved side to side over the valley floor but the aircraft chasing him kept with him through every twist and turn. He was a good pilot; confident, assured, experienced. He'd gotten in the cockpit to make his escape in the complete belief that he would be able to outrun his opponents. His hand tightened on the stick as he made another attempt to lose the helicopter tailing him.

Left, bank a little, left again, right; more speed around the next turning.

His eyes crept to the package on the seat next to him; a briefcase full of secrets; one he'd stolen. How had they found him so fast? It was supposed to have been a covert operation. He dragged his attention back to the flight; another adjustment to keep the wolf from his door a little longer.

He dropped and pulled back letting them overshoot him. His fingers hit the trigger on the missile. He didn't watch it career away from him; he turned immediately and dived again, heading for a maze of rocky hills that he could hide in for a while. He didn't see whether the missile hit its target or whether it was easily disposed of by a sunburst. He swung his small chopper into the space between two high rocks and waited; hovering. His heart pounded in the tense silence of the cockpit.

Nothing.

There was nothing. He closed his eyes briefly in relief and smiled. He was good. He rolled his shoulders, trying to lose the tight knots that had built up in the chase and opened his eyes. He froze; the breath caught in a strangled cry of disbelief in his throat.

The sleek black shape of the helicopter chasing him was right in front; the pilots were shadowy figures behind the almost opaque windshield. As a pilot he couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the machine in front of him; the sharp, angular nose; sleek black body with a white underbelly. The way the sun played on the black armour; the way it glinted off the large rotors. Her chain guns were out; the ADF pods deployed – evidence that she was in combat mode.

Airwolf.

He knew her codename; it was all over the documents in the briefcase. Airwolf was the world's only mach capable class of helicopter with only three in existence; one in production and two operational. The original had apparently been decommissioned years before and nobody knew what had become of the ship. There were rumours that the machines were living creatures; artificially intelligent. The sceptic in him decried that and credited her abilities instead to her pilots. As a pilot himself he could admire the design and he hungered to fly her; as a man he recognised a predator.

Flight or fight? He'd tried running…he wet his lips and hit the trigger. He felt the missile deploy in the tremor of his own aircraft.

Bullets spat out from the helicopter as the chain guns responded; the missile blew up in front of him. He didn't see the counter-missile from his opponent flying throw the fire and smoke; didn't see it until it was too late.

He gave a cry and threw up his hands.

It was over.

o-O-o

Stringfellow Hawke narrowed his blue eyes at the falling wreckage of the burning helicopter and slowly turned Airwolf around to face away from the sight. Damn it, he thought tiredly. He was getting too old for chases all over Devil's Anvil with idiots who thought they could steal Airwolf's secrets. He resettled in his seat and nodded at the woman sitting next to him in the counter-measure specialist chair.

'Contact the base.' He ordered gruffly. 'Report and get a clean-up crew out here.'

Captain Anna Garrison nodded and immediately started to press the buttons to connect Airwolf with Red Star, the base of operations.

'Are we heading home?'

Hawke glanced over his shoulder at the young man at the engineer's console at the back of the aircraft. His lips twitched. His brother, Seb, was looking back at him with a hopeful expression. 'We have to stay until the cleaners get here.' He reminded him. Hawke turned back to the open blue sky and his thumb hovered over the turbo button as though tempted to leave despite his words.

'Right.' Seb said disappointed.

Anna glanced over at Hawke before turning back to Seb with a wry grin. 'What's the matter, Seb? You got a hot date?'

'As a matter of fact, I have.' Seb retorted.

'Gillian, right?' Anna commented with laughter in her voice. 'The one who likes purple?'

Seb glared at her and she stuck out her tongue.

'Kids.' Hawke warned them with a sigh.

'Sorry, boss.' Anna immediately turned back to the controls, competently taking inventory of their remaining armament.

Hawke silently gave thanks for the brunette's military training that had programmed her to respond to orders. He glanced back at Seb and was pleased to see that his younger brother was busily working at his own terminal.

The incoming communications channel began to beep insistently.

Anna looked at Hawke who nodded with a sigh. She pressed the requisite buttons and the noise ceased as the video flared into life. The monitor filled with a familiar image. A man sitting in a white leather chair; three-piece white suit, silk white tie knotted perfectly, wire-frame glasses and a black eye patch over one eye.

' Archangel.' Anna gazed respectively at the image of Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III.

He had never been able to shake the codename and he simply acknowledged Anna with a brief nod before his gaze moved his old friend. His good eye warmed. 'Hawke.'

'Michael.' Hawke replied, wondering how it was that Michael didn't seem to age at all. The only sign seemed to be a few more lines around the eyes and a little more weight. Hawke was pleased that he kept his own body in physical shape; he had to for his job but keeping in shape didn't stop the tell-tale streaks of grey from creeping in at his temples.

'I hear Denubry is toast.' Michael sat back, almost lounging in his chair as his finger stroked over the silvery moustache that adorned his upper lip.

'Yeah.' Hawke replied with characteristic succinctness.

Michael's lips twitched at the lack of information. 'I take it he didn't get any opportunity to pass on the information he acquired.'

'No.' Hawke answered.

'No.' Michael repeated. 'Just no?' He asked with unhidden amusement at Hawke's disgruntlement.

Hawke stared back at him without replying. He was only in Airwolf as a favour to Michael. His days of doing missions were supposed to be over; he'd decommissioned himself at the same time as the original ship. He could feel the slip in his flying skills even if others claimed not to notice the slight decay on his reaction times. Hell, Denubry would never have got a missile off at him like he had in the chase back in the days when Hawke had flown Airwolf with his late mentor, Dominic Santini.

Michael had offered him a new role in the Airwolf programme; oversight of the Airwolf test programme. Hawke also inputted into mission strategy when asked and helped out with the flight instruction; Hawke's wife, Caitlin, was the chief training instructor for the new crews. The eclectic mix of responsibility suited him. He still got to fly but performing missions was rare. Neither he nor Caitlin had wanted to keep risking their lives after the birth of their second child. But occasionally, very occasionally, Michael would ask him for a favour like he had that morning.

'Marella says the clean up crew should be with you shortly.' Michael confirmed, referring to his own wife who helped him with day to day operational support for the entire programme. 'And, Hawke?'

Hawke looked back at him.

'Thank you.'

Hawke nodded. He waited a beat and relented, unbending at the sincere appreciation in Michael's voice. 'You coming over for dinner?'

'Wouldn't miss it.' Michael smiled at him. 'I'll see you later.'

The monitor went blank; Anna closed the channel.

'I'm picking up a helicopter coming in from the East.' Seb noted. 'It's sending identification. Confirmed. It's the cleaners.'

Hawke breathed out slowly. Marella was always as good as her word. 'Great.' He was already turning the ship around. 'Let's go home.'

'Turbos.' Seb said happily.

Hawke's thumb hit the button and Airwolf shot forward through the clear blue sky.

\---

The last notes of cello music drifted over the clearing and up into the sky. Hawke lowered his bow and looked up at the eagles gliding on the breeze. He got to his feet, relaxed after his playing. The dog by his side lifted his head expectantly and Hawke reached down to ruffle the mutt's fur. Bit was a strange mix of breeds that Hawke had given up trying to identify. Hawke hadn't been minded to get another one when his old dog, Tet, had passed away and the dog had originally been rescued from an animal shelter as a present for his son's eighth birthday. But as soon as Bit had laid eyes on Hawke he'd latched on and Nicky had generously told his father that the dog was his. Hawke had appreciated his son's gesture not least because it was evident that he and Bit suited each other. The mutt was a worthy successor to Tet, Hawke mused as he made his way back into the welcoming cabin he and his family called home.

He rested the bow and cello by the front door and made his way to the wooden bench. His eyes ran over the woman sat there keeping an eye on their children playing catch in the clearing. His eyes ran over the way her short copper hair shimmered in the last of the sun and gave her creamy skin with its riot of freckles, a golden glow. He leaned down and kissed her before he sat, sliding an arm around her shoulders. She had always been slim but her body had softened with the curves motherhood had bestowed on her and he registered them as she nestled into his side. He couldn't remember why he'd resisted falling in love with her; something to do with fearing he would lose her, he thought absently.

He had fallen immensely in like with the straight-as-an-arrow Texas Highway Patrol cop who has saved his life; who had come after him and somehow wangled her way into his life before he had even realised she was there. She'd been shot before he had realised how deep his feelings ran; before they had made the progression from friends to lovers and ultimately to marriage. They'd been married ten years and Hawke thanked God for Caitlin every day and for their two children.

His attention moved to the two small figures. They were both a strange mix of him and Caitlin. Nine year old Nicky had inherited Hawke's looks; the shape of his face, the cheekbones and lips – even his eyes were the same colour blue, but Caitlin could be seen in the glints of red in the mink brown hair; in the freckles that covered his nose. In contrast six year old, Amelia had inherited her mother's pixie looks with the red hair and the temper that went with it. She had Hawke's eyes though; his chin. Both his kids were smart; both were fighters.

Hawke rubbed his chest as a wave of emotion caught hold of his heart; a strange mixture of surprise, pride and love that they were his and yet very much their own people. Nicky might have looked like Hawke but he was outgoing and friendly where Hawke was taciturn and a loner. Amelia was more like him; introverted and musical, and even at eight she was fiercely loyal to her small group of close friends. A sound teased his hearing and, as though they had synchronised the action, Hawke and his two children turned their heads to the sky at the same moment.

'Michael?' Caitlin asked dryly.

'Yeah.' Hawke shifted to kiss her again.

She smiled knowingly at him as he pulled back and held out her hand palm upwards waiting. Hawke rolled his eyes and reached for his wallet. He laid the crisp ten dollar bill in her hand and sighed. She'd bet him that he'd take the mission and he had been fool enough to agree.

Caitlin smiled and kissed him. 'I'll go check on dinner.'

He stood up when she did and headed down to the clearing. He plucked the arcing baseball out of mid-air. Nicky grinned as Hawke tossed the ball to him; he tossed it to his sister who threw it back to Hawke. He played with his children for a few moments until the sound of the chopper filled the air and he gestured for them to head indoors while he waited to greet their guests.

Marella landed the white helicopter on the fishing pier. Hawke wandered over and opened the door. He helped her out as Michael climbed out the other side. He wasn't surprised that both had eschewed the white uniform of their work for casual clothes; jeans, sweaters. Both still managed to look effortlessly elegant; Marella with her dark hair tightly coiled in an elegant chignon and Michael with his ever-present rosewood cane adding an air of eccentricity. They all greeted each other with the easy familiarity of old friends before they headed for the cosy warmth of the cabin.

It was after the meal and the children's bed time that the four old friends settled down to talk, taking their usual places in front of the fire; Michael took one chair with Marella perched on the arm. Caitlin sat on the sofa; Hawke took a moment to stoke the fire to a cheerful blaze before he sat beside her; their fingers tangling together without thought.

'When's Mike back again?' Caitlin asked lazily, taking an appreciative sip of her coffee. Mike Rivers was the Airwolf commander. He'd been on medical leave recovering from injuries sustained in his last mission for over a month. The pilot had been shot and it had been a close call. Miraculously, the bullet hadn't hit anything substantial and the major risk had been the blood loss. Mike had headed to his mother's house in Florida to recuperate.

'Monday,' Marella answered, 'and Doc's team should be back from the Gulf next week.'

'Thank God.' Hawke muttered, reaching for Caitlin's coffee to take a sip. 'I can get back to flying the new ship.'

'It was only four missions.' Michael pointed out with a hint of exasperation.

Hawke looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

'The trip to Washington hardly counts.' Michael protested.

'And today.' Hawke reminded him.

Michael sighed as Marella and Caitlin exchanged an amused smile.

'How'd Denubry get his hands on the Airwolf files anyway? I thought he didn't have access.' Hawke asked idly, accepting the loss of the coffee as Caitlin took it back.

Michael reached for his own cup and took a large sip, leaving it to his wife to reply.

'He was a proficient computer expert.' Marella said. 'We only picked up that he was hacking into the system because Airwolf noticed someone was copying her files and we only identified Denubry because of the security programme Seb wrote that allowed us to backtrack him.'

'I still don't understand why we left him in place.' Caitlin said.

'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' Marella said with a smile.

Hawke and Caitlin glanced at each other.

'Spies.' She mouthed at her husband.

Marella laughed. 'Besides we got what we wanted.'

'We did?' Hawke asked as he took back the coffee and finished it.

'We know he was only after the Airwolf information.' Michael pointed out. He shifted a little in his chair. 'As soon as he got the full technical specifications he was done.'

'He didn't go anywhere near the mission files or the personnel files.' Marella confirmed. 'All he wanted was the Airwolf spec.'

'Do we know who he was working for?' Caitlin asked.

'We're pulling his life apart now.' Marella confirmed. 'We'll find out.'

Hawke got up and went back over to the fire. He stoked it again oblivious to the knowing looks exchanged by the others.

'OK,' Michael said impatiently, 'what?'

'What?' Hawke asked bemused, looking back at him.

'You.' Michael pointed at him. 'You have that look.'

There was a flicker of annoyance in Hawke's eyes and he glanced at Caitlin only to find her nodding in agreement with Michael.

'You do have that look.' She agreed cheerfully. 'You know, the one that says 'I have a bad feeling about this.''

'Do you have a bad feeling?' Michael asked genuinely concerned at the idea.

Hawke sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he nodded. 'Something's off.'

'What?' Michael pressed.

'I don't know,' Hawke admitted, rocking back on his heels, 'but something about this doesn't feel right. The guy was with us for almost four weeks and suddenly in the last week he accesses the data and tries to make a run for it?' He shook his head. 'It doesn't make any sense.'

'Well,' Michael said soberly, 'we all know not to ignore your gut.' He looked at Marella.

'I'll get them to intensify the background search.' Marella confirmed, slipping off the chair arm to head to the bar at the back of the cabin for the satellite phone.

Caitlin shifted as Hawke sat back down beside her. 'So, you and Marella must be looking forward to having Angelina home?'

Michael nodded happily, his face brightening at the mention of his twenty-year old daughter. 'Day after tomorrow.' He confirmed.

'We're not picking her up?' Hawke asked with a frown.

'She insisted a commercial flight was fine.' Michael pulled a face.

Hawke sympathised with the look of disgruntlement. Angelina had finally chaffed against the security Michael had wrapped her in since his discovery of his daughter in Russia ten years before. She had announced the previous year that she was spending a year at Oxford in England and travelling in Europe. She had also made it clear that Michael and Marella were not to visit. Hawke knew that the couple had missed their daughter. Marella might not have been Angelina's biological mother but the two of them had become bonded closely with Angelina calling Marella 'Mom' – until the year before and the independence kick.

'It'll be good to have her back home.' Michael commented with a sigh.

'It sounded like she really enjoyed England in her letters and postcards.' Caitlin said softly.

'She did.' Michael agreed reluctantly. 'She completed the work required for her doctoral thesis.'

'How many doctorates is that now?' Hawke asked. Angelina was a genius and he'd lost track of her academic achievements.

'Three.' Marella answered as she walked back over and slid back into her place. 'She should complete the fourth by the end of next year.'

'Wow.' Caitlin shook her head. 'Any ideas on what she's going to do next?'

'Your guess is as good as mine.' Michael said.

Hawke's lips twitched. 'She had to grow up sometime, Michael.'

The spy smiled and lifted a hand to wave at Hawke. 'I'll remind you of that when Amelia leaves home.'

'Nah.' Hawke shook his head. 'I'm locking her in the cabin until she's fifty.'

Caitlin laughed as she slapped him playfully in the stomach. 'Funny.'

'Who said I was joking?' Hawke muttered, playing along by rubbing his abdomen where she had hit him.

Caitlin stuck her tongue out at him.

'You do both know we're still here, right?' Marella asked amused.

'If it helps Hawke, I don't think you're going to have to worry for a few years yet. I think it's a teenage thing.' Michael noted. He reached for his coffee again.

'I think Sarah would agree with you.' Hawke admitted, referring to his sister as he resettled with his arm around Caitlin. Sarah's fifteen year old son had turned into something of a teen tearaway.

'How is Chris?' Marella asked.

'All he wants to do is fly.' Caitlin said, sighing. Her lips twisted in a wry smile. 'He really is a Hawke.'

'Saint John's told him that he can work at the air field as soon as he finishes school.' Hawke said. 'It seems to have settled him a bit.'

'How is Saint John?' Marella asked. Hawke's search for his older brother had been the centre of his whole existence at one time and although the brothers' had eventually reunited, it had taken time for them to attain the closeness they had previously shared.

'OK.' Hawke said, his tone giving away his lack of desire to discuss it any further.

Michael pressed a finger to his moustache briefly. 'Has he heard from Jo recently?'

'Not since she walked out on him.' Hawke said sharply.

'It was a difficult time, Hawke.' Caitlin said gently. 'Bella had just died…'

'Saint John lost his daughter too.' Hawke broke in abruptly. 'He didn't walk out.' He stared into the fire. The death of his niece the year before had hurt them all but it had strained his brother's tumultuous marriage to the limit. Bella had been a bright, loving little girl. Her death had been senseless; a brief moment of inattention from Jo at the beach and the little girl had drowned in the sea. Jo had been distraught. She had spent a month barricaded in the house with grief only for Saint John to return home one day and find her gone. She had left a note saying she was going to Italy for a while; Saint John had gone after her only to return a few days later. He hadn't talked about it and Hawke hadn't asked.

Caitlin slipped her hand over Hawke's and he turned his palm upwards to interweave their fingers.

'You think she'll come back?' Marella asked softly. 'For the anniversary?'

Hawke's fingers tightened on Caitlin's. The tenth anniversary of Dom's death, the man who had raised him in his parent's absence and Jo's uncle was fast approaching. It wasn't a day Hawke was particularly looking forward to. He shook his head as though to dislodge the thought.

Caitlin squeezed his hand. 'We don't know.'

'My folks think she will.' Hawke shrugged. 'I'm not so sure.'

'How are your parents?' Michael asked.

'Good.' Hawke said, grateful for the change in conversation. 'Yours?'

'On another cruise.' Michael informed him. He waved his hand at the pilot. 'My mother loves them.'

'I thought your father hated them.' Caitlin commented.

'He does.' Michael said dryly.

Caitlin suddenly looked over towards the back of the cabin and Hawke wasn't surprised when a moment later Amelia appeared in the doorway, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

'You OK, sweetie?' Caitlin asked as she got to her feet and headed over to her daughter.

'I woke up.' Amelia complained loudly.

Caitlin took her daughter's hand. 'Well, why don't we put you back to bed?'

'Can't I stay here with you?' Amelia asked as hope drifted into her wide blue eyes.

'Not tonight, sweetie.' Caitlin hugged her and continued the walk back to Amelia's room at the back of the cabin.

'We should probably head home.' Marella said, nudging Michael.

Hawke walked Michael and Marella out to the chopper. He was stood on the cabin porch watching the helicopter taking flight when Caitlin joined him. She slid her arms around his waist and nestled into his back. He shifted turning in the circle of her arms to hug her.

'They left?' She asked with amusement.

'They said to say goodbye to you.' Hawke replied as they moved to go inside. 'Amelia back in bed?' He asked as he locked the door.

'Yeah,' Caitlin nodded, 'she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.' She stopped their momentum and kissed him. 'I'm kinda ready for bed myself.' She waggled her eyebrows.

Hawke kissed her deeply before he pulled back. 'Go up. I'll be there in a minute.'

She nodded. He watched her walk up the stairs to the upper deck and the master bedroom before he switched off the lights – all but one in case the kids woke up and needed them. He took a moment to bank the fire and set the guard on the smothered flames. He rose and his eyes caught on a photo on the mantelpiece.

He picked it up. It was an outtake from his and Caitlin's wedding; Dom smiling with usual gap-toothed grin and with his arms open wide to receive the laughing couple in a group hug. He missed him, Hawke thought sadly; he couldn't believe it was almost ten years. Hawke ran his finger over the older man's face. Dom had been so happy that day; he had been thrilled that Hawke had married Caitlin. Hawke put the photo back into place and headed up the stairs. His wife was waiting for him.

\---

'Henry!' Angelina Coldsmith-Briggs laughed brightly as a strong arm hauled her back into the bed. 'We have to get up or we'll miss…'

The young man holding her kissed her.

'…the flight.' Angelina ended breathlessly. She felt her resolve weakening as she registered the teasing hope in his brown eyes.

'Or we could stay here.' Henry said kissing her again. 'Make love.' There was another kiss.

'I want to,' Angelina began, her eyelids fluttered shut as Henry's mouth found her neck and gently sucked, 'but we can't.' She weakly pushed him away and dived out of the hotel bed naked. They'd elected to spend the night at an airport hotel to save having to travel before the flight.

She picked up her robe and hurried into it as Henry lounged back on the pillows with a resigned sigh. Angelina smiled with satisfaction as the sunlight caught on the ring she was wearing even as a flicker of disbelief ran across her face that Henry had proposed but then she'd had the same flicker of disbelief that he had asked her out when she'd ran into him in the library at Oxford on their second week there. It had been a whirlwind year and she had spent practically every moment with him.

A flutter of anxiety stirred in her belly. She hadn't exactly told her parents about Henry; in fact, she hadn't exactly told anyone but her closest girlfriend Chrissy and she was sworn to secrecy.

'I guess a joint shower is out of the question?' Henry asked as he climbed out of the bed.

Angelina sent him a chiding look from the doorway of the bathroom. She smiled. 'Definitely.' She gestured at the phone. 'Why don't you order us some room service?'

Henry nodded.

She left him to it and closed the bathroom door. A few moments later she was stood under the pounding hot spray of water. Her mind drifted back to her previous thoughts. She could predict how her parents would react. Her Dad was going to be mad – not that he'd show it, and her Mom, Marella, would be hurt – not that she would show that. Both of them would be polite to Henry and she hoped when they saw how much he loved her and how much she loved him that they would accept her decision.

She reached for the shampoo, lathering her long blonde hair and moving her head to rinse the bubbles out. Of course, it wasn't just Henry and her decision to marry him that was going to be a shock for her parents. It was what she had decided to do beyond that. She figured that her parents had always thought she would eventually enter the spy business with them and in truth so had Angelina for a long time.

Angelina reached for the soap. Henry was a talented doctor and he had secured a position in one of the top London hospitals. It was a great opportunity and Angelina was happy to move to England. She had looked into taking a teaching position at a university close to Henry's work. It was a good job; she had done some tutoring during her stay at Oxford and she had enjoyed it. Academia suited her. She wasn't certain her parents would feel the same.

She turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping her shivering body in a fluffy towel. She picked another one off the shelf to wrap around her head and brushed her teeth absently realising that Henry must have switched the TV on in the bedroom as the sound of Saturday morning cartoons drifted through the wood. She was also a little worried if she was honest about Henry's reaction, Angelina admitted silently to herself as she reached for her moisturiser and began smoothing it into her pale skin.

Henry knew her parents worked for the Department of Defence but she hadn't quite explained exactly what they did. Airwolf certainly hadn't been mentioned. Angelina smiled. Airwolf was more than a helicopter; she was an artificial intelligence in her own right. She had outgrown her original programming; she learned and she was capable of making her own choices. She was also able to traverse the growing computer networked world with ease. Angelina had talked with Airwolf via the university computer terminals. She knew Jo had left Saint John and felt the remembered wave of sadness at Bella's death. She had babysat for the Hawkes and had loved Bella. She pushed the sadness away and focused on other news; that Airwolf's second ship was still in the Gulf on deep surveillance; that Mike had recently been shot and was on sick leave. Airwolf had informed her that Uncle String had taken on a couple of missions…Angelina's lips quirked upwards as she shook out her hair and towel dried it. She could almost picture the look on his face.

She loved her Uncle String. One of her earliest memories was of him holding her after her aunt's death. He had rescued her, saved her life, and she had never forgotten that. He and her Aunt Cait were her parents' closest friends and they had become her friend too; more, they were family. She loved them and their children. She hoped they approved of Henry as much as she hoped her parents would. She puttered for a little while longer until a dull knock and the sound of voices alerted her to the possibility that the room service had arrived; she shrugged into a robe. She opened the bathroom door just in time to see a robed Henry tipping the waiter and closing the door behind him.

'What did you get?' Angelina said as she walked over to the trolley and lifted the lid on one of the plates. The smell of bacon wafted up and her stomach rumbled hungrily.

Henry kissed her cheek. 'Full English. Juice. Coffee for you; tea for me. Toast.' He grinned. 'My treat.'

Angelina smiled.

Henry drank down a glass of juice in one swallow, wiped his mouth and snagged a piece of dry toast. He took a large bite. 'Keep mine warm. I'll just grab a quick shower.'

She nodded and took her own plate with the napkin wrapped cutlery over to the small table in the room. She went back for the coffee pot and a cup; for the basket of toast. She pulled a face at the marmalade jar and wondered why anyone would want to spread orange jelly on toast. The sound of the shower running had her smiling and she grabbed the newspaper from the bed before she sat down at the table. She poured a coffee and took a large gulp of the hot, bitter liquid, feeling the last of the sleep fog leave her. Angelina began eating methodically as she read the newspaper and grimaced at the headlines of the latest royal scandal. She skipped ahead to the business news. The text suddenly blurred. She frowned deeply and put the newspaper down to rub at her eyes.

Something was very wrong, she realised, as a strange lethargy entered her limbs. She pushed away from the table in a panic and her arm caught her plate sending it to the ground with a crash. 'Henry!' She tried to walk but her legs were rubbery. She staggered; one step, two steps. Her sight went black and she felt her body falling. The hard impact of the floor drove the breath from her body.

'Henry.' Angelina murmured as she lost consciousness.

\---

Mike Rivers stared at the beach-house and wondered if he was making an insane mistake or maybe he'd already made the insane mistake a month before…

 _'It was good of you to come and pick me up.' Mike eased himself out of the car with a wince._

 _Sarah Hawke smiled brightly at him as she closed the drivers' door to her sedan and hurried around to take the small bag from him. 'It's no bother.'_

 _'Sorry you got dumped with me.' Mike said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He leaned on her as they made their way up the path to his apartment building._

 _'Well, String had to take a mission…'_

 _'Oh, he's going to make me pay for that.' Mike muttered as they navigated the front reception and got into the elevator._

 _Sarah's smiled appeared briefly again as the doors closed on them. 'And_  
 _Saint John's_  
 _got to work so you got stuck with me.'_

 _'Well, you are prettier.' Mike quipped._

 _'Flatterer!' She laughed._

 _Mike grinned at her. He knew she was more than over the crush she'd once had on him but there was no denying the two of them still had an attraction. Not that they could do anything with it; she was his best friend's little sister. Off limits. Way off limits. Mike liked his face the way it was. But occasionally he couldn't help indulging in a little fantasising and, of late, he had started noticing her more and more. She was so beautiful; smart; a great pilot. She was funny and charming. She'd grown in the last few years and lost the remaining girlishness; they were equals now. He admired her; she handled her single motherhood with grace and determination. For a second, he couldn't remember why he hadn't asked her out for dinner._

 _Her brothers – his friends._

 _Right. Off limits._

 _The elevator came to a halt with a ping and Sarah helped him down the corridor. She reached into his pocket and plucked out his keys to open up the apartment. They stumbled inside and she helped him to the sofa._

 _'Ow.' Mike said as he sat down._

 _'You want me to cook you something before I head home?' Sarah asked, dropping the bag on the floor._

 _'Why don't you stay?' Mike offered impulsively. 'We could get some pizza?'_

 _'Sure,' Sarah agreed, 'why not? It's not like I have a better offer.'_

 _'Gee, thanks.' Mike said, chuckling, 'I feel special.'_

 _'You know what I mean.' Sarah said as she reached for the phone. She dialled the pizza parlour and placed the order. She threw the phone down and flung herself onto the sofa beside him._

 _'So, no big date with whathisname - Wilbur?' Mike asked interested._

 _'Warren' Sarah corrected, 'and no.' She bit her lip and pushed her mink brown bangs out of her blue eyes. 'We kinda broke up.'_

 _'Why?' asked Mike. 'I thought it was going great.'_

 _'So did I.' Sarah admitted. 'But he invited me to dinner last week and told me he didn't think we had a future.'_

 _'Jerk.' Mike said, putting an arm around her and giving her a comforting squeeze. 'You want me to hit him?'_

 _'Caitlin already offered.' Sarah told him with a laugh, 'but thank you.' She sighed. 'So no big date and Chris is over at his friends, so…'_

 _'How is he?' Mike asked._

 _'Better.' Sarah shook her head. 'He's promised Saint John he'll stay in school but…' she sighed again. It was deep and heartfelt. 'His grades are awful, Mike, and he's such a smart kid.' She pressed her lips together. 'It's all my fault.'_

 _'Hey.' Mike patted her arm. 'It's not your fault.'_

 _'I'm his mother.' Sarah said forcefully. 'It's always my fault.'_

 _'You are a great mother.' Mike said._

 _She looked at him and she blushed as she saw the sincerity in his eyes. 'Maybe it's some kind of cosmic payback for when I was a teenager and all the trouble I caused; running away, getting pregnant…'_

 _'Or maybe Chris is just being a typical teenager.' Mike suggested._

 _'Maybe.' Sarah allowed with a smile._

 _'I was awful.' Mike confessed with a cheeky smile that made light of his comment._

 _'I'm sure you were.'_

 _'I'm sure my Mom thought I was never going to graduate high school.' Mike admitted._

 _'You heading to Florida tomorrow?' Sarah asked._

 _'Yeah.' Mike nodded. 'Mom wouldn't take no for an answer.'_

 _'You got shot, Mike.' Sarah pointed out dryly. 'That tends to worry a mother.' The buzzer went. She patted his knee. 'That'll be dinner.'_

Mike wasn't sure what had happened exactly; they'd eaten the pizza, watched some old movie on the TV…there had been some wine…they'd been laughing at something in the movie and he had teased her so she had tickled him in retaliation and he'd pretended she'd hurt his injury and she had stopped all apologetic to make sure he was alright and he had suddenly realised they were lying on top of each other on his sofa; her face mere inches from his…and then they were kissing.

And then they were doing more than kissing.

Mike rubbed a hand over his face. He hadn't meant for it to go that far. He hadn't meant for it to happen at all.

But it had. It had been the most fantastic night of his life and the worst morning. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and drew out the note she had left him.

 _Mike,_

 _Last night was a wonderful mistake but we both know it can't happen again. Take care in Florida and when you get back, we can pretend this never happened._

 _Love, Sarah x_

In the confusion of that morning, he hadn't known what to do; go after her or abide by her wishes and leave her alone. He had thought the latter was the way to go. According to his mother who he had finally confided in the day before on why he had been so morose during his recovery, it had been the wrong decision.

 _'You should have gone after her.' His mother said with a sigh, pushing the plate of cookies across the table._

 _'Really?' Mike frowned and picked up a cookie. He took a large bite. 'I thought I was doing what she wanted.'_

 _'Don't talk with your mouth full, Michael.' His mother admonished. 'What she wanted was for you to have turned up on her doorstep, tell her it wasn't a mistake, and declare that you loved her.' She waited a beat. 'You do love her?'_

 _Mike chewed quickly and swallowed. The cookie went down the wrong way. He coughed and reached for his milk. He took a hasty sip as his mother patted his back and handed him a napkin._

 _'So I see that you do.' She said._

 _He wiped his mouth and looked at his mother with horrified chagrin. 'I screwed this up, didn't I?'_

 _'It's not irretrievable.' His mother assured him._

 _'It's not.'_

 _'Go home, Mike.' She smiled at him. 'Take her flowers, sweep her off her feet and don't let her get away.'_

Mike had packed straight away. He'd flown back to LA the night before and deciding Sarah probably wouldn't appreciate him turning up at two in the morning, he'd gone to his apartment and planned his strategy. He checked his watch. Seven am. He'd waited long enough. He got out of the car, reached back for the flowers he'd picked up and rang the bell.

Sarah opened the door and froze. Her blue eyes widened at the flowers before darting to his questioningly.

'I know I'm late.' Mike began nervously, trying to ignore that she was wearing nothing more than a sleep shirt. 'But it wasn't a mistake. It…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I…' he took a deep breath and thrust the flowers at her, 'here.'

She didn't reply; didn't move.

'Sarah?'

'Mike…' She began hesitantly, her fingers clutching the doorframe tightly.

'Look, don't speak.' Mike interrupted her, panicking. 'I know I screwed this up. I should have been here the minute after I found the note,' he gesticulated wildly with the bouquet, 'but I…I thought it was what you wanted but my Mom said I'd been an idiot, although she didn't actually say idiot and…well, here I am.'

Sarah started laughing.

Mike looked at her bemused. 'Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for.'

She gestured at the flowers. 'Are those for me?'

He handed them to her; hope suddenly blooming. 'Does this mean I'm forgiven?'

'Maybe.' Sarah breathed in the heady scent and waved at him. 'You'd better come in.'

'Chris?' Mike asked suddenly remembering the young man.

'He stayed over with a friend last night.' Sarah informed him as she walked into her beach-house home. Mike followed her inside. She headed for the kitchen and reached for a jug for the flowers. Within seconds, the bouquet was artfully arranged and on the windowsill.

'So,' Mike cleared his throat.

'How are you?' Sarah asked quickly.

'Good.' Mike answered. 'The wound is healed. The doc's happy. I've been confirmed fit enough to fly.'

'That's good.' Sarah said. She poured him a coffee and handed him the mug.

'You?'

'I've been…OK.' Sarah said. 'Just…' she looked down at the counter, 'I…I thought when you didn't call or…'

Mike put the mug down without tasting the coffee and reached across the counter to take hold of her hand. 'When I found your note, it was the worst moment of my life.' His thumb ran over her knuckles. 'But I thought my leaving was what you wanted.' She let him tangle their fingers together and he savoured the contact.

'So your Mom was the one who figured it out?' Sarah asked amused.

'Pretty much.' Mike replied. His eyes twinkled at her.

She raised an elegant eyebrow. 'You told her everything?'

'Yep.' He confirmed.

'Wow.' Sarah took a shaky breath. 'Wow.' She repeated softly. 'She must be something.'

'She is.' Mike agreed. 'So are you.'

Sarah bit her lip. 'So. You're here.'

'I'm here.' Mike said softly.

'So what now?' Sarah asked shyly. 'I mean, we only…there was only that one night and now you're here.'

'Well, I'm thinking we might date.' Mike suggested. 'Take things slowly. There's Chris to think about and I…I don't want to screw this up.'

Sarah nodded. 'What about my brothers?'

Mike grimaced. 'Yeah. Maybe we should keep this a secret for a while.'

Sarah looked at him steadily.

'OK, so they'll know anyway with that freaky vibe thing all of you Hawkes have.' Mike agreed with a sigh. 'They're going to hit me.'

'They won't hit you.'

He looked her incredulously.

'OK, so they might hit you a little bit.' She started to smile. 'So, we're really doing this?'

He pulled Sarah around the counter and hugged her. 'We're really doing this, Sarah.' He said sincerely. 'I want to be with you.'

'I want to be with you too.' Sarah said smiling.

Mike couldn't wait; he kissed her. He tasted coffee, toothpaste, and the unique taste that was Sarah.

Sarah sighed and inched back. 'We're together?' She asked incredulously.

'We're together.' Mike said with the same incredulous tone.

They looked at each other in disbelief before they both broke out in wide smiles. He kissed her again.

Mike hugged her closer. 'We haven't really got much further on deciding how to tell your brothers. Any suggestions?'

'I don't know,' Sarah said, her hands sliding under his jacket, 'but do you really want to talk about my brothers right now?'

'Well, now you mention it…' Mike said happily as she tugged him towards the bedroom.

He followed her with a wide smile. He definitely owed his mother.

\---

Hawke was pleased to see a British Intelligence agent he recognised as he disembarked from Airwolf on the hotel helipad. Harry Carmichael was a good man who had once saved Hawke's life. He helped Hawke from Airwolf and shook hands.

'It's good to see you. I just wish it was under different circumstances.' Carmichael said.

Hawke waved at his companions. 'You remember Caitlin?'

'Of course.' Carmichael shook hands with her quickly before turning to the pale man standing beside her. 'And you must be Archangel?'

'Any news on my daughter?' Michael asked urgently as the men began walking across the roof to the stairwell.

'No. I'm sorry.' Carmichael shook his head. 'None. We found the body of a room service waiter in one of the hotel storerooms. It looks like she was drugged. The remains of the food were laced with a heavy, fast working sedative. The autopsy we rushed through on the young man found dead in the bathroom revealed that he had very little in his stomach; orange juice, some bread, but there were traces of the same sedative.'

'So?' Michael asked impatiently.

'We think the food was drugged to incapacitate them both.' Carmichael continued smoothly as he led them down a corridor bustling with police and plain clothes officers Hawke tagged as other agents. 'Your daughter was evidently targeted. They knew where she was and that she wasn't alone. As soon as the sedative took effect, they came in, retrieved her and shot the boyfriend.'

Carmichael didn't see Michael flinch at the term but Hawke did. None of them had known Angelina had been seeing someone.

'The hotel has security cameras.' Carmichael continued. 'We've got a laundry trolley being seen leaving the building with unknown personnel at approximately seven this morning; camera caught them loading the trolley into the back of a non-descript blue van. The registration details were traced back to a stolen Ford Escort so dead end. Maid found the body at nine.'

'They would have switched vehicles anyway.' Michael muttered.

'That's our thought.' Carmichael agreed. He stopped outside an open hotel room and pointed at it. 'This is it. We've left it as we found it apart from removing the body but we're going to need to remove everything for evidence so please; don't touch anything.'

Michael pushed his way past Carmichael and entered.

Hawke sent Carmichael an apologetic look before he went in after the spy. The room was a mess; the residue of forensic dust and debris was evident.

Michael stood frozen. 'My God.'

Caitlin patted his arm absently as she walked past their friend and Hawke followed her to the bathroom. His heart pounded uncomfortably at the pool of dried blood and outline of the body in the shower. He pushed past his fear for Angelina and focused on the bathroom. The shower stall with the opened soap and small complimentary bottles almost used; the toothbrushes side by side at the sink; the towels stacked on the shelf…the discarded robe behind the door. He frowned. His wife was examining the toiletries on the bathroom counter using a pen to look through the contents of a cosmetics bag without touching the contents.

'What do you think?' Hawke asked quietly.

Caitlin turned back to her husband and gestured at the room. 'The grab was planned meticulously. The good news is that whoever has Angelina wanted her alive.'

'Otherwise she would have been shot alongside…' Hawke waved at the chalk outline. He couldn't remember if they'd been told the boy's name. 'Was he in on it?'

'Hard to say.' Caitlin crossed her arms over the lilac uniform. 'All the food was drugged so as Carmichael says that suggests that they meant to incapacitate both of them but he evidently planned a shower rather than to eat with her. He could have had the juice and toast as a bluff to make her think the food was OK and he could have been double-crossed.' She sighed. 'Or he could just be an innocent in all this.'

'How do we think it played out?' Hawke asked, changing the subject.

'They got up; she showered first. There's a robe and towels missing.' Caitlin commented.

Hawke nodded; he'd noticed the same.

'He ordered room service; it arrived and she sat down to eat while he showered.' Caitlin continued. 'She must have realised something was wrong, maybe cried out. The smashed plate suggests she tried to leave the table before she lost consciousness but the noise of the shower in here probably covered any disturbance in the bedroom.'

'Maybe the TV was on back there too.' Hawke suggested.

'Maybe.' Caitlin nodded. 'That would explain why he was still in the shower when he was shot.'

'He didn't hear them coming.' Hawke sighed. 'Sedative in the juice slowed his reactions.'

'They knew how long it would take for the sedative to take effect.' Caitlin mused out loud. 'As soon as the time was up they came in, grabbed Angelina and placed her in the linen trolley…'

'No-one would think it was strange.' Hawke realised. 'Just cleaners moving in early on a room.'

'Right.' Caitlin nodded. 'They shot the boyfriend probably with a silencer attached as no shots were heard and left.'

'Made their getaway.' Hawke grimaced. 'Come on.'

Michael was staring at the dressing table. He gestured for them to join him and pointed at the strip of photos attached to the mirror. 'Did either of you know about him?'

'Not me.' Hawke said firmly.

'Me either.' Caitlin shook her head.

'She's wearing an engagement ring.' Michael pointed out tersely. 'In the photos.' He whirled abruptly and stalked out.

Hawke and Caitlin exchanged a worried look and she patted her husband's arm. 'I'll stay here and take another look around. See if we missed anything.'

He nodded and left her to it. Caitlin's background as a cop made her a good choice to continue their investigation such as it was. He paused in the corridor.

Carmichael waved at him. 'He headed back up to the roof.'

'Thanks.' Hawke said. 'For everything.'

Carmichael nodded. 'We'll continue tying up the details here but I would think whoever grabbed her has already left the country.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed sadly. He turned and walked back along the corridor. He found Michael by Airwolf. The spy was leaning heavily on the side of the helicopter.

'Michael.' Hawke said softly.

'Am I that bad a father?' Michael blurted out.

'No.'

Michael turned back at the single word answer. 'Just no?'

'She's a twenty year old woman testing her wings, Michael.' Hawke said by way of explanation.

'Why didn't she tell me?' Michael said, pacing away.

Hawke didn't answer; he figured Michael already knew what he would say. Angelina probably hadn't told any of them because she didn't want her boyfriend under the microscope. Michael would have run a check and Hawke knew he would have flown out to look the guy in the eye even if Michael had restrained himself.

Michael stumbled to a halt by Airwolf's nose and looked at Hawke panicked. 'What are we going to do?'

'We're going to get her back.' Hawke said forcefully.

Michael held his gaze. 'Is that a promise?'

'It's a promise.' Hawke kept his gaze on Michael's good eye.

Michael nodded sharply.

Footsteps had them turning to greet Caitlin. She was carrying a beige folder and she waved to them with it as she approached.

'Carmichael gave me everything they have.' Caitlin said. She took a deep breath. 'In all honesty, I think we would be better heading back home.'

'Angelina…' Michael began furiously.

'Michael,' Caitlin interrupted him, 'everything points to Angelica being abducted.'

'Yes so…'

'So, they have a purpose in taking her.' Caitlin pointed out gently, the wind ruffling her hair into disarray.

'Airwolf.' Michael realised with a sigh.

'Or a ransom or some other thing they think you can give them.' Caitlin agreed. 'They'll be in touch, Michael.'

'And in the meantime there's no point us hanging around here.' Hawke said. 'Whoever's got her's long gone.'

'There must be someway to track them down.' Michael said passionately.

'Carmichael's got his guys running down every private flight that logged a flight plan since seven this morning,' Caitlin confirmed, 'but Michael…'

'I know, I know.' Michael thumped Airwolf's armour. 'They were organised and they probably didn't log a flight plan.'

'Look,' Caitlin said, taking a step toward him and laying a hand on his arm, 'I really think we will be able to do more if…'

'If we're back at home.' Michael concluded. He looked at Hawke who raised an eyebrow; it was Michael's call. 'OK.'

They all climbed back into the helicopter.

'I called Marella.' Caitlin said as she took her old place at the engineer's console. 'She's arranging for a fuel pick-up and she's also going to talk to Chrissy.'

'Chrissy?' Michael turned back to look at her as he took his own seat.

'Angelina may not have confided in us,' Caitlin pointed out, 'but it would be unusual if she hadn't confided in a girl friend so…'

'So you think she talked to Chrissy.' Michael nodded. 'Good call.'

'Carmichael know we're leaving?' Hawke asked as he started the engines. He felt the reassuring thud of the rotors.

'I told him we'd get out of his way.' Caitlin confirmed. She checked the systems. 'We're showing green back here.'

'Let's go.' Hawke said, raising the helicopter from the ground in a seamless vertical move. 'As soon as we're clear give me turbos.'

'You got it.' Caitlin said.

An instant later, they were flying back home.

\---

Angelina tugged at the unfamiliar top. It was a plain white t-shirt; no motif, no label. It was her size but it was tight and she was aware that the outline of the bra she wore could be seen through the thin material. The skirt she was wearing wasn't much better; a thin strip of material that landed mid-thigh, revealing most of her legs. She kept tugging the material to ensure it didn't reveal the white panties she was wearing. The outfit made her feel vulnerable. She guessed that was the point.

She sighed and sat down on the single bed. It and a wooden chair were the only pieces of furniture in the room she was locked in. She had woken up with a headache and it had taken her only a few moments to work out she was a prisoner. The door was locked and she couldn't open it. There were no windows. The only vent was too small for her to fit through. She had thrown herself back on the bed and cried her eyes out until a sense of exposure in the thin bathrobe had driven her to dress in the clothes that had been laid out on the chair. There were no shoes, probably to stop her running away.

She was petrified, Angelina admitted to herself. Not only for herself. She hadn't seen Henry and she could only hope that they had left him injured at the hotel or had him in another part of the building. Her finger brushed her bare finger. They must have removed her ring, she mused, blinking back tears. But it wasn't about her. They weren't interested in her specifically, she thought. Her father had always been worried that someone would try to use her to get to him and she figured that was what had happened. The fact that the clothes were white; the bed linen were white; the wooden chair was painted white. It was the signature colour of her father's codename, Archangel. She had been taken to get to him.

Uncle String would find her, Angelina reassured herself. Uncle String and Airwolf. They would find her and rescue her – and Henry. She had to believe he was still alive. She had to believe that. She wiped her eyes and took a shaky breath. In the meantime, she had to be brave. She had to remember all the defensive training Marella and Caitlin had taught her. She had to keep herself alive until Uncle String found her.

The sudden click of the lock being turned brought her to her feet. Her heart began to pound loudly and her breathing hitched as the handle turned. She tagged the man who entered as in his thirties; sandy brown hair, tanned skin, and piercing grey eyes. Her eyes fell to the gun he was holding. She realised she was twisting her fingers together and placed them behind her back.

'You're awake.' The man said brightly. She could detect the faint hint of an accent underneath the carefully spoken English. 'And dressed. Good.' He motioned with the gun. 'Come with me.'

Angelina figured it would be better to comply than to argue. She made her way out of the room slowly. Her feet hit linoleum on the other side of the door and she looked around, determined to make sure she remembered the layout.

It looked like some kind of medical institution or a lab, she thought as she felt the cold plastic hit her soles. The corridors were a uniform green colour; the doors were grey. The lighting was artificial; long tubes of white fluorescent. She could see large internal windows partially obscured with blinds where she could see people in lab coats doing something scientific. She swallowed convulsively. She was beginning to feel like a lab rat.

The man walked just behind her, telling her when to turn. They walked down a stairwell and she blinked. The institution suddenly turned to a beautiful, grand home. Lush carpet warmed her feet; the smooth polish of the wooden banister helped keep her steady. Her eyes darted from one object d'art to another; a wonderful Renoir adorned the room they entered above the antique mantel.

'Please take a seat.' The man pointed the gun at the turquoise chaise lounge and she dutifully sat.

He sat on the Queen Anne chair next to it and kept the gun pointed at her as a maid poured them coffee. 'I understand you take yours black?'

Angelina accepted the cup hesitantly.

'Drink.' The man smiled humourlessly. 'This one isn't drugged.' He pointed the gun at the cup.

She took a small sip to satisfy him.

'My name is Andrei Kinskov.' Kinskov smiled at her. 'I expect you don't know me.'

She remained silent.

'I used to know you.' Kinskov continued. 'My father knew your mother. Your biological mother, I mean. You were a child back then, of course.'

Angelina couldn't quite suppress the flare of interest at the mention of her mother but she bit her lip and took another sip of her coffee.

'Has your father ever told you the story of him and your mother?' Kinskov's smile was feral. 'It is perhaps not the Romeo and Juliet of the spy world your father has told you. Your father was sent after an East German scientist called Karl Kruger. He was brilliant. He specialised in brain-washing.'

Angelina dropped her gaze. She didn't want him to know she was fascinated. Her father hardly ever mentioned her biological mother, Maria. His version of Kinskov's story began and ended simply; that they had met when they had both been agents in the field; that they had fallen deeply and briefly in love, and that ultimately they couldn't be together because their differences were just too great.

'Archangel wanted Kruger. Badly. He knew Kruger was having an affair with an East German agent called Maria von Furster. He arranged a seemingly chance meeting with Maria in Paris. He began his seduction. Maria fell into his trap but Kruger realised something was wrong. He talked with Maria and she realised that she could not continue to betray him.'

Angelina's hands trembled around the cup.

'Archangel escaped vowing he would have his revenge on Kruger and your mother.' Kinskov continued. 'And with Airwolf, he finally had his opportunity. He tracked Kruger and Maria to this place. He brought Airwolf; guns blazing.'

She kept her gaze down; her stomach churning.

'He stole Kruger's work and killed him.' Kinskov said conversationally. 'But that wasn't enough. When your mother showed up and tried to defend herself, his friend Stringfellow Hawke killed her.'

Her eyes flew up.

'Ah!' Kinskov smiled. 'I see that got your attention.' He waved the gun at her. 'Did your father not tell you? That it was Hawke who pulled the trigger.'

'That's a lie.' Angelina spoke for the first time. Her blue eyes flashed with anger. 'It's all lies.'

'I have security footage if you would like to see proof.' Kinskov said easily. 'My father tried to get revenge for your mother but your aunt.' He shook his head. 'She betrayed him and warned Archangel.'

'He tried to kill me.' Angelina stated furiously. 'Your father would have killed me. He killed my aunt.'

'She betrayed him to Archangel. He had no choice.' Kinskov grimaced. 'But I admit; he went too far ordering your death.'

'I don't believe what proof you have.' Angelina said strongly. 'I don't believe you.'

'Pity.' Kinskov sighed dramatically. 'I had hoped to do this the easy way but…' he lifted his free hand from the arm of the chair and gestured. 'You will believe me when we're done with your treatment.'

Two men in lab coats entered the room. Angelina sprang to her feet and threw her coffee at Kinskov. She vaulted over the chaise lounge and ran for the door. Another man appeared in the doorway; he was holding a gun. She skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. Her shoulders drooped; there was no way out.

Kinskov strode over to her and grabbed her by the chin. His grey eyes were dark with fury. 'That was stupid.' He shoved her away. 'Take her to the tank.'

Angelina felt a hand clamp around her upper arm and propel her through the open doorway. She stumbled as they pulled along the corridor and into another room. She stared at the tank of water with horror. She felt a prick in her arm and the world went black again.

\---

'His name was Henry Markham.' Marella sat down beside her husband at the briefing table and took hold of his hand. 'He was a doctor working in Oxford; talented and bright. He was orphaned at the age of twenty; no siblings. He had just secured a prestigious post in a London hospital.' She paused. 'Chrissy didn't have any other personal information; I have Cerys pulling together a full background check on him.'

'What else did Chrissy say?' Caitlin asked as she poured another mug of coffee and wondered how long all of them could continue without sleeping.

'She said Henry and Angelina met in the second week. They started dating.' Marella continued. 'Chrissy said Angelina was head over heels for him.'

'Why didn't she tell us?' Michael wondered again.

'Because she was in love.' Caitlin pointed out as she sat down. 'She was enjoying her freedom.'

'She still should have told us.' Hawke said. 'How many stories have we told her about people trying to get close to get their hands on Airwolf?'

Caitlin conceded the point, inclining her head in silent agreement.

'Apparently, the engagement was new. Henry asked Angelina to marry him a couple of weeks ago.' Marella continued.

'Wasn't that around the time Angelina confirmed when she was coming back?' Hawke asked.

'Yes.' Michael confirmed thoughtfully. 'What are you thinking?'

'It could have been part of the strategy.' Hawke said reluctantly. 'She says she's coming home,' he shrugged, 'it might have been a way of ensuring he was part of her plans.'

'So he could help set up the abduction before she got back to the US and our protection.' Michael concluded. He leaned back in his chair. 'There's been no contact; no ransom demand.'

'They took her alive for a reason, Michael.' Caitlin assured him.

'That's what worries me.' Michael admitted. He pointed at her with a sigh. 'Where have we got to on the investigation?'

'Carmichael and his team checked out the flights but they all checked out and I think we all know how easy it can be to sneak past radar.' Caitlin said. She sipped her coffee. 'He's also reinterviewing all the hotel personnel.'

'Someone had to have given them inside information.' Marella muttered.

'Right.' Caitlin agreed. 'Even if Henry supplied them with the room details and alerted them to the room service request, they still needed someone to give them access to staff uniforms and arrange a clear exit path.'

'What about the other guest rooms?' Marella asked.

Caitlin nodded. ' Carmichael's checking through those too. It's possible they hid in one room while they put their plan in motion.' She paused. 'I have Airwolf double checking any information which is computerised, looking through the staff and guest financial records.'

'Maybe we can pick up a lead.' Marella said.

'Why they haven't called?' Michael said tiredly.

'Maybe because they're not ready.' Hawke said. He frowned. 'This reminds me of when Horn had Caitlin.'

'Brainwashing?' Michael grimaced but his eye narrowed thoughtfully. 'But why? She can't give them Airwolf.'

'She could get close enough to kill you.' Hawke pointed out.

'It might not be brainwashing.' Marella suggested slowly. 'Maybe Angelina isn't the only target.'

Caitlin exchanged an anxious look with Hawke; Nicky and Amelia were with Saint John. She reached hurriedly for the phone and began to dial Santini Air. Her heart was pounding as she listened to the ringing tone. 'Come on.' She muttered. 'Pick up, pick up.'

She gave a brief sigh of relief as the ringing stopped.

'Hi…'

' Saint John,' Caitlin began urgently.

'You've reached Santini Air. We're not available…'

'He's not picking up.' Caitlin slammed the phone down, trying to stop her rising panic from overtaking her. Her eyes met her husband's. 'Hawke…'

Hawke was already pushing his chair back. 'Let's go.' He gestured at their friends. 'Michael…'

'I'll contact the others.' Michael promised. 'Go!'

Caitlin was right behind Hawke as they made their way out of the offices and back to Airwolf. She climbed in and took her place at the engineer's console.

Hawke pressed the button to bring the engines online and start the rotors. 'Try the airfield again.'

She dialled Santini Air and closed her eyes in disappointment when she heard the answering machine again. She stopped herself from ending the connection and waited until the message finished and the beep sounded. ' Saint John, this is Caitlin. Look, if you're there, pick up, this is important.'

She waited anxiously and felt her heart seize at the continued silence. ' Saint John, we think someone could be after the kids. If you get this message, contact us and take the kids to Red Star.' She finished the call and pulled her attention back to the systems in front of her. 'We're green.'

Hawke glanced back at her and she met his determined blue eyes worriedly.

'Hawke…' She said huskily.

'They're going to be OK.' Hawke said firmly.

She nodded, clamping her lips together.

Hawke turned around and a second later he had them in the air. 'Turbos.'

'Turbos.' Caitlin confirmed.

Airwolf shot through the air. Caitlin tried to keep herself busy with checking the systems and scans but eventually she gave up the pretence.

'God.' She muttered. 'I don't know why we're worrying. I mean, Saint John's probably just taken them for a ride in the chopper, right?'

'Probably.' Hawke agreed.

'He does that.' Caitlin continued as though he hadn't spoken. 'We're probably over-reacting. We'll get there and wonder why we were so worried and…'

'Cait.' Hawke looked back over his shoulder.

Caitlin stumbled to a halt. She pressed her lips together. 'Sorry. I'm sorry.' She sighed. 'It's just…I don't think I've ever been this scared.'

Hawke held her gaze. 'Me either.' He turned back to the sky. 'We're almost at the airfield; run the scans.'

She quickly typed in the commands. 'Running.'

Airwolf hovered above the airfield.

'It all looks normal.' Hawke said, peering out at the familiar hangar.

'There's no-one there.' Caitlin said. 'The Santini Air chopper is missing too.'

'Try raising him on the radio.' Hawke suggested, already turning Airwolf away before she drew too much attention.

'This is Airwolf calling Santini One, come in.' Caitlin waited impatiently. She tried again. 'This is Airwolf calling…'

'This is Santini One.' Saint John Hawke's voice crackled through the airwaves.

' Saint John, are the kids with you?' Hawke asked urgently.

'Of course, they're with me.' Saint John said, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the question. 'Where else would they be?'

'Angelina's still missing.' Caitlin answered. 'We think she might have just been the first target.'

'You think they're coming after the kids?' Saint John's voice rose in volume.

The incoming communications beacon sounded in the cockpit.

'Hold on, Saint John. We've got another call coming in from Red Star.' Caitlin patched the communications through.

Michael and Marella appeared in the monitor.

'Hawke, Caitlin. Have you found…'

'We found Nicky and Amelia.' Caitlin confirmed quickly. ' Saint John's got them.'

'Michael.' Saint John spoke up. 'I'm sorry to hear about Angelina.'

'Thank you.' Michael said stiffly. He looked intently through the camera as he leaned forward. 'Hawke, we haven't been able to raise Sarah.'

Caitlin closed her eyes again as a wave of guilt hit her that she wasn't as concerned about Sarah as she had been about her children.

'That's where I'm headed.' Saint John said. 'I have a job; I thought Sarah could take the kids.'

Hawke was already changing course. 'We'll meet you there.' He glanced at the monitor. 'Any news?'

Michael shook his head.

'We'll be back as soon as we can.' Hawke said gruffly.

Michael gave a sharp nod and the monitor went black. Caitlin clutched the edge of the console as they shot forward again. She only hoped they'd found Sarah as easily as they had found Nicky and Amelia.

o-O-o

'Ignore it.' Mike advised as Sarah reached for the phone. He twirled her around away from the ringing and dipped her, kissing her deeply.

She laughed and smacked him as he set her upright. 'It could be Chris.'

He reluctantly let go of her and continued buttoning up his shirt as she picked up the phone.

'Hi…' She sighed and waved the receiver. 'They must have got impatient.'

'They'll call back if it was important.' Mike said. He straightened his shirt and reached for his jacket. 'So, dinner?'

'Dinner's good.' Sarah said.

'I'll pick you up at seven.' Mike promised as they made their way into the kitchen. He frowned suddenly and his eyes lifted to the ceiling.

'What's wrong?' Sarah asked.

'I thought I heard…'

They both heard the rotors overhead and rushed to the French windows that led onto the deck at the back of the house.

'It's the Santini Air chopper.' Sarah said panicking.

'And Airwolf.' Mike pointed grimly.

She clutched at his arm. 'What's going on?'

'I don't know.' Mike hurried out of the beach house with Sarah beside him. They ran over the sand, slipping and sliding over the uneven dunes as they watched Hawke and Caitlin take their children from the Santini Air chopper.

'What are you guys doing here?' Sarah yelled.

'Why haven't you been answering your phone?' Saint John yelled back.

Sarah blushed. 'I didn't get to it in time.'

'Angelina went missing.' Caitlin explained as she approached with Amelia.

Hawke's hand was steady on Nicky's shoulder as they joined them. He frowned at Mike. 'What are you doing here?'

Mike looked quickly at Sarah and back at Hawke. 'I…uh…just dropped by to thank Sarah for…uh…'

'Picking him up from the hospital before he went to Florida.' Sarah supplied quickly. 'Never mind about that.' She insisted. 'What's this about Angelina?'

'Angelina went missing in London yesterday.' Caitlin said, her blue-green gaze narrowing on her sister-in-law suspiciously. 'We think she's been abducted.'

'Oh God.' Sarah murmured. 'Poor Michael.'

'We think there may be a chance whoever took Angelina is after the kids.' Hawke said. 'Where's Chris?'

'He's staying with a friend.' Sarah said, paling.

Mike instinctively put his arm around her shoulder. 'Hey. He's probably OK.'

Saint John looked at Hawke who looked back at him with the same concern.

Caitlin cleared her throat. 'We need to get back.'

'I'll go with Sarah and get Chris.' Saint John said. 'We'll meet you back at Red Star.'

Sarah shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. 'Chris won't come if I turn up. You know how he is.'

'I'll go.' Mike offered, squeezing her gently. He nodded at the house. 'Come on. Let's get the house locked up.'

'OK.' She smiled at him gratefully and they turned and walked back up to the beach house.

'String, are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Saint John began furiously as he watched the couple.

'I don't know what to think but I sure hope not.' Hawke cut in.

'Fellas.' Caitlin snapped. 'A little focus here. It doesn't really matter what's going on between Mike and Sarah.'

Hawke and Saint John both ducked their heads abashed.

Caitlin sighed. 'Nicky. Come on. Let's get you and your sister in Airwolf.' She jerked her head at the Lady. She walked away and Nicky gave his father a knowing look before he followed after his mother.

Hawke turned to his brother. 'So you're going to talk with Mike, right?'

'You bet.' Saint John said.

His younger brother nodded in satisfaction. 'Good.' He turned and walked back to Airwolf.

Saint John climbed into the Santini Air chopper and ran through a quick check as he waited for Mike. His thoughts kept moving back to Angelina and Michael. He and the spy didn't have the easiest of relationships. Michael was his brother's best friend so they tolerated each other but Saint John couldn't help empathising with Michael as a father. He had lost his own daughter; he knew what that felt like and he wouldn't wish it on anyone – not even Michael.

He dragged his mind back to the present and glanced up in time to see Mike escort Sarah from the beach house and help her into Airwolf. The black helicopter took to the sky and Mike jogged back to the standing Santini Air chopper. He closed the door as he took his seat and reached for the headphones. Saint John lifted the chopper from the ground and hovered.

'Where are we going?'

'The Franklins.' Mike said. 'They live a few miles down the coast.'

'Yeah, I know them.' Saint John said sharply.

Mike looked at him nervously. He cleared his throat. 'You're, uh, probably wondering what I was doing at Sarah's.'

Saint John looked at him. 'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?' He sighed.

'I care about her.' Mike said simply.

'Mike, you say that about every girl you've ever dated.' Saint John pointed out angrily.

'Sarah's different.' Mike asserted strongly. 'Do you really think I'd risk our friendship or my partnership with your brother over something trivial?' He held Saint John's gaze. 'I'm serious about her and I think she's serious about me.'

'It's a crush.' Saint John said bluntly.

'It was.' Mike allowed. 'But not now. Your sister's a woman, Saint John.'

'She's also my sister.' Saint John pointed out brusquely. 'You're my best friend. If this doesn't work out…'

'It's going to work out.' Mike said gruffly. 'I love her.'

Saint John fell silent for a long moment as he registered Mike's sincerity. 'You really mean that.'

It was a statement not a question but Mike decided to answer anyway. 'Yeah, I do.'

'You hurt her and String'll break your legs.' Saint John said seriously. 'You know that.'

'I know.' Mike breathed a sigh of relief.

'And I'll break your arms.' Saint John added as he swung the chopper around a protruding cliff.

'I know that too.'

Saint John looked at him hard. 'And our friendship will be over.'

Mike nodded solemnly. 'I get it, Saint John.'

'Good.'

There was silence as Saint John focused on the flight.

'Jo called me.'

Mike's eyes snapped to his friend. 'When?'

'Last night.' Saint John said. His voice was even but his fingers tightened on the stick.

'How is she?' Mike asked softly.

'She's coming back.' Saint John said. 'For the anniversary of Dom's death. She said she wanted to show her respect.'

'Well, that's good, isn't it?' Mike probed, wondering at Saint John's bitter tone. 'It'll give you guys a chance to talk and work it out.'

'She's not staying.' Saint John informed him. 'She said she wants me to buy her out. She's going back to Italy.'

Mike sighed and rubbed his nose. 'I'm sorry, Saint John.'

'Me too.' Saint John spied a good landing spot and headed for it. 'I thought we had something.'

'She's just hurting…'

'So am I.' Saint John snapped. He took a deep breath and blinked back the tears that pressed against the back of his eyes and throat. 'Bella was my daughter too.'

Mike nodded, feeling the punch of grief himself.

'I hope to God they find Angelina.' Saint John said as he landed the helicopter.

'We'll help.' Mike said.

'Yeah.' Saint John switched off the rotors and pushed open his door. He jumped out, walking over the dunes to the Franklins' house.

Mike rubbed his shoulder and followed after him. He guessed it could have gone worse.

\---

Caitlin made her way through the dark corridors, threading her way through the maze until she ended up in the doorway of Marella's office. She paused and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. She could make out a huddled form on the sofa covered with a soft blanket – Michael, she surmised. Her gaze moved onto the tense figure of the woman standing in front of the windows staring out into the night. Caitlin walked over to join her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Hey.'

Marella turned briefly toward her and Caitlin caught sight of the moisture on Marella's olive skin before the other woman hid her face. She didn't think; Caitlin reached out and wrapped the other woman in a tight hug.

'It's going to be OK.' Caitlin whispered.

Marella hugged her back soundlessly. She pulled away and swiped at her cheeks. 'I should…' she gestured at the door softly, keeping her voice low.

Caitlin nodded and quietly led the way from the office to the female bathroom down the hall. Marella splashed water on her face and repaired the damage from her crying.

'How are you doing?' Caitlin asked quietly.

'Not good.' Marella admitted, smoothing her crumpled skirt. 'Angelina…' she sighed. 'I know we've had our problems the last couple of years but she's always felt like my daughter too and this…this is just hard.'

Caitlin rubbed her back soothingly. 'You're allowed to be upset, Marella. You love her.'

'Michael needs me.' Marella said with a sad smile. 'He needs me to be strong.'

'He just needs you.' Caitlin corrected. She dragged a hand through her auburn hair and grimaced. 'The few minutes I thought Nicky and Amelia were missing…' she shook her head, 'my heart almost stopped. I can only imagine what you guys are going through.'

'It's the not knowing.' Marella admitted. 'If we knew where she was…'

'Well, that's why I was coming to see you.' Caitlin said. 'I think I may have found something.'

Marella's dark eyes widened. 'What?'

'Airwolf was going over the communications that Denubry made in the last week.' Caitlin paused and took a breath. 'He contacted someone called Andrew Kerr, otherwise known as Andrei Kinskov.'

'Kinskov.' Marella stared at her. 'Any relation to the Kinskov that tried to kill Michael?'

'We haven't been able to find that out yet.' Caitlin admitted. 'But it's quite a coincidence.'

Marella's face settled into determined lines. 'It's him. Kinskov must have told Denubry to pull the plans for Airwolf and get out because he was going to move on Angelina.'

'It looks like it.' Caitlin said grimly.

'So this is revenge?' Marella sounded outraged and Caitlin could see anger and determination starting to overtake the earlier distress. The dark-haired spy's face hardened. 'We need to find him.'

'Airwolf's tracking down known locations; Seb is trying to help.' Caitlin said.

'Let's go.' Marella stated firmly. Her eyes gleamed suddenly with surprising calculation. 'I have an idea.'

Caitlin followed her out of the bathroom and back to the control centre of the Red Star operations. Marella took up a position in front of one of the computers and started to tap instructions.

'What are you doing?' Caitlin asked.

'It's likely that if Kinskov was in the US under an alias, he must have taken a normal flight back to Europe before the operation to abduct Angelina.' Marella said. 'He would know he's on the watch list so if he tried sneaking out that would have set alarm bells ringing.'

They watched as the computer started to search. Both of them waited; they drank coffee and, when one search failed they would try another. Neither of them was aware of the sun creeping above the horizon.

Caitlin felt Hawke's hands on her shoulders and she turned to kiss him good morning. 'How are the kids?'

'Good. They're watching cartoons with Mike.' Hawke said, handing her a mug of coffee. 'You've been here all night.' He stated, sitting in the chair next to her and indicating at a sleeping Marella in the chair opposite. Their friend had her dark head pillowed on an arm as she slept slumped over the desk.

'We've been trying to track down the likeliest suspect.' Caitlin yawned widely and took a grateful sip of the hot, bitter liquid.

'What suspect?' Hawke asked, his blue eyes narrowing on hers as she passed the mug back to him.

'Andrei Kinskov.' Caitlin reached for a folder on the desk and handed it to her husband. Marella had run off the details of the intelligence file on the man. 'Son of the Colonel Kinskov that was involved with kidnapping Michael back in 'eighty-four.'

'The same one that tried to kill Angelina?' Hawke shook his head. 'So, this is his son?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin grimaced. 'Looks like this is some attempt to get revenge on Michael.' She waved at the computer screen. 'We've been trying to track down his whereabouts but it looks like we lose the trail at Strasbourg.'

Hawke frowned as he skipped through the pages of data. 'It says here that he trained as a doctor in psychotherapy and the CIA figured he worked with the KGB in torture and brainwashing techniques?'

Caitlin nodded.

Hawke threw the folder back down on the desk. 'He knew we would make the connection; this is revenge.' Hawke murmured.

'Who wants revenge?'

They both turned at the sound of Michael's voice behind them. The spy had clearly not bothered to shower and change; he was wearing the same crumpled white pants and sweater of the previous day.

'Kinskov.' Hawke told him succinctly. 'Turns out our old friend had a son.'

Marella stirred and slowly sat up. She stretched to get the kinks out of her muscles from sleeping in an awkward position. Her eyes caught on Michael and she stretched a hand out to him. Michael took it. She glanced at Caitlin. 'Any luck?'

'Not in tracking him down.' Caitlin shook her head.

'Maybe he took her somewhere obvious.' Michael said.

'The place in Russia where you found her?' Caitlin suggested.

'No…' Michael shook his head as he considered it. 'That was a simple farm; poor defences.'

'What about the place in Germany?' Hawke's eyes met Michael's.

'It has the facilities he would need if he intends to brainwash her.' Marella agreed.

'And it was a fortress.' Caitlin remembered with a sigh. 'Highly defensible.'

'It would also explain why we lost him in Strasbourg,' Marella said, 'he could have easily taken a car and crossed the border without leaving a trace.'

'He was hoping we wouldn't put this together so fast.' Caitlin said thoughtfully. 'Maybe he needs time for the brainwashing to really take effect.'

'Well, we're not waiting.' Michael said furiously.

'Let's go.' Hawke got to his feet.

Marella and Caitlin exchanged a faint look of exasperated concern.

'Guys.' Caitlin's sharp word had both men stopping to turn and look at her. 'We're not going to help Angelina by rushing in without a plan.' She waved at them. 'This is clearly a trap.'

Hawke rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and looked at Michael. 'She's right, Michael. We need to plan this.'

'Agreed.' Michael said tersely. 'Let's get everyone together.'

Half an hour later the briefing room was packed. One side of the table was packed with the regular Airwolf team; Seb, Anna and Mike. On the other side was the original Airwolf team of Caitlin and Hawke with Marella. Michael sat at the top of the table. They had all washed and dressed; they were tired but the realisation of where Angelina was had injected a new energy into the group. They briskly brought the others up to date.

'So,' Mike summarised, 'we think this creep Kinskov has Angelina and is brainwashing her to get to Michael. I take it we have a plan.'

'I believe Kinskov is trying to recreate his father's original plan.' Michael said. 'We'd go and rescue Angelina but her brainwashing would trigger an attempt on my life at some point once she was home.'

'So how do we stop that?' Mike asked.

'There is the serum we have developed.' Marella said. 'As soon as we have Angelina we can inject her with it and make sure she's OK.'

'OK,' Anna said, 'but that doesn't explain how we're going to get her out there.'

'I have a plan.' Hawke said calmly.

'That's what worries us.' Mike quipped.

Hawke shot him a look. 'We're going to go in like we did back in eighty-four. Caitlin, Michael and me.' A shadow flitted across his eyes; Dom had been with them back on the original mission.

'So why are we here?' Seb asked with a frown. 'If you're taking Airwolf then…'

'We're taking the original ship.' Hawke stated.

Mike stared at him. 'The original ship?'

'Nobody else knows she's still operational.' Michael tapped the table. 'Including Kinskov.'

'He'll think we only have one ship.' Hawke said.

'We're playing back up.' Mike realised. 'You go in and attack as in the past. He thinks he's got you trapped. We play the cavalry.'

Hawke pointed at him. 'Exactly.'

Mike nodded. 'When do we leave?'

Michael's good eye hardened. 'Right now.'

\---

The atmosphere in Airwolf Two was quiet. Seb tapped away at the computer in the back as Anna kept track of the systems on her console. Mike rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the ache.

'You want me to take over for a while?' Anna said, concerned.

'Sure.' Mike relinquished the controls and sighed with relief as the pressure on his body eased. He reached into his pocket for the candy bar he had stashed there.

'I guess we could have come up with an easier first mission for you.' Anna said wryly.

Mike shrugged as he bit into the chocolate. He swallowed before answering. 'I don't mind. Angelina's a good kid.'

'She's a woman.' Anna contradicted with some exasperation.

'I still remember when she was in pigtails.' Mike said chagrined by the thought. He stuffed the wrapper back in his pocket and licked his fingers of the remaining chocolate.

'You know String's going to kill you.' Seb remarked.

'It was one candy bar.' Mike said defensively, turning around to look at the younger man.

'I was meaning about Sarah.' Seb said pointedly.

'Ah.' Mike caught the glint in Seb's eye. 'What about you?'

'She deserves someone who'll treat her right.' Seb said calmly. 'And she's always been stuck on you.'

'So you don't mind me dating your sister?' Mike checked.

Seb shrugged. 'If Saint John's OK with it, I'm OK with it and knowing if you hurt her, you're a dead man; that gives me some comfort.'

'Thanks.' Mike said dryly.

Anna laughed. 'I think it's great.' She said. 'You and Sarah make a great couple.'

'We do.' Mike agreed.

'You think this guy Angelina was seeing was in on it?' Seb asked, changing the subject.

Mike hid his smile. He couldn't blame Seb; he was a little uncomfortable discussing him and Sarah in front of him too. 'I don't know. They're still completing the background check.' He sighed. 'I hope for her sake he wasn't.'

'That would be tough.' Anna agreed. 'Thinking your first love only used you.'

'It's not going to be easy for her either way.' Seb pointed out. 'If he used her then that's bad but if he didn't…she'll have to live with knowing he died because he was with her.'

'We're just going to need to support her as much as we can.' Mike said. 'Let's just hope whatever brainwashing she's been subjected to can be reversed otherwise we might lose her anyway.'

'I think it's the first time I've ever seen Saint John feeling sorry for Michael.' Seb commented sadly.

'Yeah.' Mike sighed. 'This is bringing back everything with Bella.'

'He told you Jo was coming back for the memorial for Dom?' Seb asked brusquely.

'He did.' Mike confirmed. He glanced at Seb and saw the flicker of anger in the younger man's face. 'Don't be too hard on her, Seb.'

'She walked out.' Seb pointed out. 'Saint John's been a mess ever since.'

'She lost her daughter and blames herself.' Mike contradicted, hating the friendships that had him pulled in two with Jo's actions. 'She's hurting.'

The incoming communication beacon sounded and Mike hit the controls to connect them.

'Just checking in before we hit European air-space.' Caitlin said through the monitor. 'Everything on track?'

'Everything's on track.' Mike confirmed. 'We'll see you on the other side.'

Caitlin nodded and disconnected. She looked towards the front of Airwolf. They were all tired and tense, she realised. She only hoped they could keep it together long enough to grab Angelina and get home. She cleared her throat. 'They're right with us.'

'Mike eating candy?' Hawke asked without glancing back at her.

Caitlin remembered the wrapper sticking out of Mike's pocket. 'Give him a break, Hawke. It's his first mission back.'

'I'll give him a break.' Hawke muttered.

She sighed. 'You're just annoyed because he's seeing Sarah.'

Michael stirred and he looked across the cockpit at the annoyed pilot. 'Rivers is going out with your sister?'

'Looks like it.' Hawke said caustically.

Michael's eyebrow rose, disappearing under his white fringe. 'He's braver than I give him credit for.' He said dryly.

'Funny, Michael.' Hawke said.

'You have to admit, Hawke,' Michael pointed out, 'that it must have taken a lot for him to even decide that he'd ask your sister on a date knowing how you and your brothers would react.'

'Yeah, well, Saint John talked to him.' Hawke said. 'He says Mike's pretty serious.'

Michael nodded. He grimaced. 'I don't know how he's done it.' He blurted out.

'What?' Hawke asked, not understanding the leap in logic.

'Your brother.' Michael said softly. 'Losing Bella the way he did. After the last few days, I don't understand how he's still standing.'

'Sometimes, neither do I.' Hawke admitted quietly. He sighed and shifted position in the pilot's chair. 'He told me last night that Jo's coming back for Dom's memorial.'

'Is that a good thing?' Michael asked bluntly.

'I don't know.' Hawke said.

'I think it is.' Caitlin commented from the back. 'Maybe it'll give them a chance to sit down and talk.'

Hawke glanced back at her. 'Maybe.'

He turned back to the front. 'We're coming up on the French coast.'

'I'm raising our radar suppression.' Caitlin confirmed as they dived to a lower altitude. 'Airwolf Two is taking the alternative course as planned; they're breaking away.'

'Good.' Hawke's eyes flashed with satisfaction.

It wasn't long before they found themselves coming up on the castle; Hawke ordered forward scans, he wanted to be prepared.

Michael sighed as he pressed the monitor and brought up the data on the screen in front of him. 'Anti-aircraft guns on the parapets.'

'Those can be taken out first.' Caitlin confirmed. 'There are guards at every entrance; gun tower on the North parapet.' She frowned. 'Airwolf's going to be busy.' She was joining Hawke and Michael inside the building. Although none of them had mentioned it explicitly, the possibility that Angelina would need a female presence if she had been raped or sexually assaulted as part of her torture existed.

'Internal readings?' Hawke asked.

'We have around forty individuals within the castle.' Caitlin said. 'There seems to be three individuals in the residence; the rest in the East Wing.'

'Where they brainwashed me.' Michael remembered, shuddering. 'Angelina?'

'It's hard to say.' Caitlin said. 'There's no obvious sign like an individual occupying a cell.'

'The tunnel?' Hawke asked.

'Still structurally sound as far as I can see.' Caitlin confirmed.

'OK.' Hawke murmured. 'We go in using the old tunnel. Get Angelina out. Escape the same way. Hopefully, they'll be expecting us to head to the roof.'

'I'm transmitting all available data to Airwolf Two.' Caitlin informed him briskly as he turned for the drop-off point.

It didn't take them long to get organised and make their way into the tunnels. It was dark and their torches provided little light. The sounds of their ragged breathing gave away their fear as they approached the end. Hawke cautiously opened the entrance and stepped into the corridor. His gun was in his hand and he held it steady as Caitlin moved to stand at the end of the corridor; she peered around the corner and nodded, waving them forward.

They started searching; corridor by corridor, floor by floor. It was almost an hour before they found a small room with a single bed and chair. Caitlin picked up a discarded robe on the floor. She pointed to the London hotel logo. Hawke nodded. It was their confirmation Angelina was there.

Michael gave a sigh of relief and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'Where is she?' He hissed.

'I think we should try the lab where we found you the last time.' Hawke said.

Michael nodded. 'Let's go.'

'You two go ahead.' Caitlin said. 'I'm going to circle back to the residence and check that out.'

Hawke caught hold of her hand as she went to move past him. 'Be careful.'

Caitlin squeezed his hand before she let go. 'You too.' She slipped out of the room and Hawke watched her disappear around the end of the corridor. He gestured at Michael and the two men made their way back down towards the lab. They both saw the tank with horror.

'Do you think it's possible that Kinskov had access to Kruger's old work?' Hawke asked in a low voice.

'If he has we can't let it continue.' Michael said.

'We should take the formula and notes if we find them.' Hawke agreed. He sighed. 'I'll check that out. You search for Angelina.'

Michael motioned his agreement at him and Hawke made his way down the corridor alone. He found a small office and started to gather the notes together. He switched on the computer and wiped the hard-drive before he grasped the file and opened the door to leave. He heard the sound of pounding footsteps and dived back into the room, watching as security headed past and alarm began to sound.

He reached for his radio and clicked it on and off; a silent signal for Airwolf to attack and create a distraction. He drew his gun again and made his way hurriedly down the corridor. He crouched and peeked around the edge of the corridor. Michael had been caught. He was stood with his gun out still, pointed directly at the man in front of him. Hawke recognised him from the photo; it was Kinskov. His breath caught at the sight of the blonde-haired woman next to him.

It was Angelina.

Her blonde hair had been shorn away leaving a short boyish cut. She was wearing an all-white jump suit and she had a gun in her hand. It was pointed at her father.

'Angelina,' Michael pleaded with her, 'lower the gun.'

There was a flash of distress through his daughter's blue eyes. 'I…can't.'

'Fight it, Angelina.' Michael said.

'Lower _your_ gun, Michael.' Kinskov smiled smarmily. 'It's over.'

An explosion rocked the building.

'I don't think so.' Michael muttered, keeping his gun levelled on Kinskov who barked an order at his guards. All but one left the area running towards the exits to defend the building from the attacking helicopter.

Hawke grasped his gun firmly and swung around the edge of the corridor. He shot the remaining guard and caught the attention of everyone else.

Angelina's gun shifted from her father to Hawke. Her blue eyes iced over.

'Angelina!' Michael yelled as he shifted his gun to her. 'Don't!'

Kinskov kept his own gun on Michael. 'It's too late. Her programming will kick in now she has acquired her target.'

'That's what this was about.' Michael realised. 'It was never me you were after. It was Hawke!'

'He killed my father.' Kinskov snarled. 'And she knows now that he killed her mother.'

'To save me!' Michael snapped. 'He only killed Maria because she would have killed me.' He looked desperately at Angelina. 'Your mother loved Karl Kruger. She betrayed me and would have killed me. Hawke saved my life just like he saved yours!'

Angelina's gun wavered.

Hawke's gaze settled on hers. Her churning emotions were evident in the tortured expression on her face as she tried to make out the right path through the brainwashing and her own true beliefs. He stepped clearly into her line of fire and lowered his gun. He held her gaze and raised his hands. 'Go ahead and shoot, Angelina.'

'Hawke…' Michael protested.

'If she shoots, it breaks the brainwashing, Michael.' Hawke kept his eyes on the young woman. 'Go ahead and shoot, Angelina. It's OK.'

Angelina's gun wavered again. 'Uncle String…'

'It's OK.' Hawke assured her. 'We're going to get out of here. Just shoot me.' He glanced at Michael. 'Let her shoot me.'

'No!' Angelina gave an anguished cry and pulled the trigger. The bullet ricocheted into the wall by Hawke, missing him by inches.

Michael moved forward heedless of his own safety to catch Angelina as she collapsed into a ball.

Kinskov raised his gun with a ferocious growl, aiming at Hawke…

There was a shot.

Kinskov hit the ground.

Hawke stared up the corridor. Caitlin stood there; her gun poised after shooting Kinskov. Their eyes caught and held. She hurried forward and stopped in front of Michael who was holding a sobbing Angelina on the ground.

'You OK?' Caitlin asked as Hawke retrieved his gun.

'We should get out of here while everyone is distracted outside.' Hawke said.

Michael nodded. He helped Angelina from the floor.

'Henry?' Angelina sobbed. 'We can't leave Henry.'

'I'm sorry, angel.' Michael said softly. 'Henry's dead.'

She gave a low keening sound. Caitlin moved to her other side and they followed Hawke back through the maze of corridors to the tunnel. The trip back was as tense as the trip there and they all stumbled from the tunnel into twilight.

Hawke's relieved gaze landed on Airwolf. Their ship had stayed in the clearing while Airwolf Two had created the distraction at the castle. He opened up the helicopter and Michael helped Angelina into the back with Caitlin.

Caitlin wrapped her up in a blanket. 'Here, sweetie. You just rest. I'm just going to give you something to help you sleep.' She reached into the med case and brought out a syringe. She injected into the trembling girl and stroked her hair softly as she lost consciousness. They would take her to a clinic and ensure that the brainwashing wasn't permanent.

Hawke glanced back at her before he turned back to the front. 'Signal the others.' He ordered. 'Let's go home.'

\---

The breeze was brisk but Angelina didn't mind the sharp sting against her skin. She shivered and pulled the cap further down on her head before she shoved her hands into the pockets of her pale blue jacket. Her dog, Brownie, chased the waves as they lapped on the shore and she watched him absently as she looked out onto the horizon.

She heard a sound behind her and turned. She was unsurprised to see her father there. He came to a halt beside her. He pushed his own hands into the pockets of his deep blue windbreaker.

Michael stayed silent and waited. Angelina had been in the clinic for over a week before she had been released with a clean bill of health. She had hardly spoken to either Michael or Marella during her stay at the clinic. Hawke and Caitlin had stayed away giving them some space.

'Why didn't you ever tell me about what happened with my Mom?' Angelina asked eventually.

'I don't know.' Michael admitted. 'I always intended to but,' he sighed, 'it never seemed like the right time.' He looked over at her. 'How could I tell you?'

'Will you tell me now?' Angelina asked.

He gestured down the beach. 'Do you want to take a walk?'

Angelina nodded and they set off at an easy pace; Angelina aware of her father's injured leg that still caused him occasional pain.

'I was after an East German scientist called Kruger.' Michael began. 'He was known to have had an affair with an East German agent…'

'My Mom.'

'Your Mom.' Michael agreed. 'Maria and Kruger had been lovers but they had recently split and I hoped to take advantage of that; get close to Maria and, hopefully get close to Kruger. I arranged a meeting in Paris.' He smiled sadly. 'We began seeing each other and I…I found myself finding her more and more intriguing. She was intelligent, beautiful, fascinating.'

'You fell in love.' Angelina realised as she turned her face into the wind.

'I loved her very much and she loved me.' Michael confirmed. 'But it was always risky and eventually, Kruger found out about us. He tried to convince Maria to turn me in but she couldn't. I escaped. That was the last time I saw her for years.'

'Until?' Angelina prompted.

'Her name came up on a KGB white list.' Michael sighed. 'I went to rescue her.'

'You still loved her?' Angelina asked. Her blue eyes shone with curiosity.

Michael shrugged. 'Remembered fondness, I don't honestly know. I knew I couldn't allow her to be executed.'

'So you went after her.' Angelina said.

Michael nodded. 'Hooked like a first year rookie. Kinskov and Kruger trapped me; brainwashed me and allowed me to be rescued with the ruse that Maria who was supposedly helping Hawke find me was shot dead during the escape.' He sighed. 'Hawke figured it out. He replaced the bullets in my gun and when I tried to shoot the committee, I fired blanks.'

Angelina flushed her own experience so fresh in her mind. 'You went back for the research.'

'To get it and destroy it.' Michael nodded. 'Kruger knew. He came running into stop me. I killed him but then Maria turned up. I was shocked to see her alive and I couldn't believe that she would kill me. She had a gun on me. When she went to shoot me, Hawke shot her first.'

'And saved your life.' Angelina said sadly.

'Saved my life.' Michael said gently. 'He regretted it but I knew he had no choice.'

Angelina nodded slowly. 'I know.'

They stopped and looked out at the turbulent ocean.

'Can you forgive him?' Michael asked.

'There's nothing to forgive,' Angelina said, 'he did what he had to do; I understand.'

'Whatever happened between her and me, angel, your mother loved you very much.' Michael said quietly. 'She left you with your aunt so you would be safe and loved.'

'I barely remember her.' Angelina admitted, tears springing into her eyes. 'Aunt Hannah looked after me and I've always missed her but I barely remember my mother.' She looked at her father. 'Marella's been more of a Mom to me than she ever was and I'm…I'm so sorry about everything.'

'Hey.' Michael pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. 'It's OK, angel. It's all OK.'

Angelina wiped her face brusquely and sighed. 'I've made such a mess of it.'

Michael shook his head. 'No.' He brushed her tears away and tapped her nose. 'You didn't make a mess; none of this was your fault.' He paused and looked at her. 'We did a background check on Henry. I think you should know what we found.'

Angelina braced herself. 'What?'

'We found that he was exactly who he said he was.' Michael said softly. 'He was a wonderfully talented young doctor who was madly and deeply in love with you.' He pulled her back into his arms as she dissolved into tears; he held her until she stopped sobbing and handed her a tissue.

She scrubbed her face. 'You would have loved him, Daddy.'

Michael stroked a stray lock of hair back from her forehead and tucked it into her cap. 'Tell me about him.' He invited her with a smile.

Angelina nodded and tucked her arm into her father's as they turned back towards the house. Brownie bounded in the surf beside them. She cleared her throat. 'I met Henry my second week. I literally bumped into him in the library and…'

o-O-o

Hawke walked out of the packed beach house and headed for the deck. He drew in a deep breath of air and focused on the blue sky. He hated crowds; he hated the day ahead and if he could have gotten away with it he would have taken Airwolf and gone for a spin.

Ten years before he had lost Dominic Santini in an explosion. Ten years since Dom had died. He pushed his hands in his pants' pockets and grimaced. He didn't remember that day. His memory had thankfully wiped most of the day. He couldn't believe it had been so long; it felt like yesterday. The grief choked him and he turned away, blinking back the tears.

'Uncle String?'

He took a moment to catch his breath before he turned around. 'Angelina.'

'Aunt Cait said that you were out here.' Angelina's hands twisted nervously together. 'I hope it was OK.'

He shrugged. 'How are you?'

'Doing OK.' Angelina ducked her head. 'Not really.'

Hawke nodded. 'I'm sorry about Henry.'

'Yeah.' Angelina sighed. 'I really miss him.'

He nodded.

'I know this is a bad time but it's just…Daddy told me,' Angelina began, 'about what happened with my Mom.'

'Angelina…'

'I just…I just wanted to say that I understand and I don't,' Angelina continued determinedly, 'I don't blame you for it. I only hope you can forgive me for trying to, trying to shoot you.'

Hawke gestured at her and she went into his open arms for a hug.

She sniffed and pulled back. 'Can I ask you a question?'

'Sure.' Hawke agreed, the slight breeze ruffling his hair.

'How did you know that I would miss?' Angelina asked as she wiped her eyes.

'We've taught you a lot,' Hawke said, 'but not how to shoot. I knew if you took the shot it would break the control and I figured there was good chance you would miss.'

Angelina gave a watery smile. 'What if I'd hit you?'

'Then I would have gotten shot.' Hawke said bluntly.

'I'm glad I missed.' Angelina said.

'So am I.' Hawke said.

'Can I come over this weekend?' Angelina asked tentatively. 'Maybe we can have a game of chess.'

'I'd like that.' Hawke nodded. 'The kids will love it.'

She nodded. 'I'll, uh, go…' she jerked her thumb over her shoulder. She stepped away and he wasn't surprised when a moment later Caitlin joined him. They linked hands.

'Jo's arrived. You ready?' Caitlin asked.

'No.' Hawke sighed. He glanced over at her and they both walked back into the house. The drive to the church was quiet. They took their places and listened to the short memorial service before they headed to the cemetery and laid flowers at the grave. Hawke stayed silent as his mother hugged him and his father shook his hand; there were tears in their eyes – Dom had been their friend. He stayed silent as Sarah and Seb offered their condolences; as Mike patted him on the shoulder; as others offered their condolences. Michael and Marella were amongst the last to approach. Marella laid the flowers near the tombstone.

Michael caught Hawke's eyes as he shook his hand. 'I miss him.'

Hawke nodded unable to speak.

Marella touched his arm gently and they walked away. Hawke felt Caitlin's arm sliding around him and he slid his hand over hers. They glanced over the grave where Saint John and Jo were stood silently on the other side.

Hawke looked over at his brother and they exchanged a silent look of perfect understanding. Hawke's fingers tightened on Caitlin's. He looked at his wife and she nodded. Her fingers traced over the top of the tombstone; she had loved Dom too. They walked away and left the other couple alone.

'I can't believe it's been ten years.' Jo said finally. She pushed her blonde hair back over her shoulders.

'I know.' Saint John said.

They turned together and walked along the graves until they came to a small angel with the name of their daughter. They laid some more flowers.

'I miss her so much.' Jo said brokenly.

'I miss her too.' Saint John's hazel eyes gleamed with tears.

Jo pressed her lips together. 'You know I had a dream last night. I dreamed my Uncle Dom was looking after Bella. He told me he'd keep her safe.'

'That sounds like him.' Saint John said.

'I miss him.' Jo said.

'I miss you.' Saint John confessed huskily.

Jo turned away and walked over to a wooden bench nearby. 'I can't, Saint John.' She said eventually. 'It hurts too much to be here; to be with you.' She shook her head. 'I've lost too much.'

'And I haven't?' Saint John said angrily. 'She was my daughter. You're my wife!'

Jo grasped his hand. 'I love you. I love you more than anything.' Her damp eyes met his. 'But I can't stay with you. All I see when I look at you is Bella and I can't bear it.'

Saint John's head bowed. 'I can't lose you too.'

Jo cupped his cheek and he raised his head to look at her. She kissed him gently. 'You'll get through this. You have your family.'

'Where will you go?' Saint John asked resigned.

'Back to Italy.' Jo said. She dropped her hand. 'I should go.' She crossed back to the angel, kissed her fingers and pressed them to the statue as she said goodbye to her child.

Saint John bowed his head and when he looked up; she was gone and Hawke stood in front of him.

'She left.' Saint John explained needlessly.

'I'm sorry.' Hawke said gruffly as he sat down beside his brother.

Saint John nodded and swiped a hand under his nose. 'It's for the best.'

They sat in silence for a long while.

'Ten years.' Saint John whispered. 'I can't believe it's been ten years.'

'It feels like yesterday.' Hawke admitted. 'Losing Dom; getting you back.'

Saint John grimaced. 'Jo said I would always have my family.'

'You always will.' Hawke said.

Saint John looked over at his brother. The bond between them had taken time to repair but it was strong again. Jo had been right. They had each other.

o-O-o

Airwolf dived through the clouds with an eerie, banshee cry that ripped through the evening sky. Hawke's hand tightened around the stick as he pushed her forward. There was nothing that compared to the feeling of him and Airwolf alone in the sky. He felt his soul settle for the first time that day. Hawke flew over the rough landscape of the Valley of the Gods; it had been home to Airwolf once.

His mind filled with memories of Dom; laughing, joking, yelling and gesturing wildly. It had been the two of them once; only the two of them. He had so much more in his life now; Caitlin and his children; his family. He owed it to Dom; to the man who had raised him, taught him how to fly.

'I miss you, Dom.' He said out loud.

 _I miss you too, kid_

Hawke blinked back tears unsure if he'd heard the words or imagined them but he nodded. He swung Airwolf around and hit the turbos. It was time to let go of the past. Time to go home to the wife he loved and the kids he adored. It was time for his future to continue.

fin


End file.
